Coatings which have been used as floor covering wear layers have either good gloss retention (resistance to foot traffic wear) or good stain resistance. The floor covering wear layers of the prior art have always had to compromise between these two desired properties.
For example, adding acrylic acid to typical wear layer compositions improves stain resistance at the expense of gloss retention. Adding isocyanate to form a urethane wear layer composition typically increases gloss retention, but degrades stain resistance.
Another factor that must be considered in a floor covering wear layer is that the floor covering must be flexible to permit installation. Also for use with tension floors which are perimeter bonded and shrink after installation, the wear layer must have sufficient elongation.